


Flower Crowns and Assumptions

by AbbyAberrant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a cutie pie, Cas wearing girl clothes, Concert AU, Dean is really sweet to Cas, Dean's friends are dicks but they get over it, Edited constantly, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mention of sex, Sam and Jo are the biggest assholes but they apologize, Slight swearing, nonbinary Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyAberrant/pseuds/AbbyAberrant
Summary: Dean and his friends have made plans to go see their favorite band, all is well except they think that the girlfriend Dean is bringing along is fake. They're in for a shocker when they find that not only does she exist, but the 'girl' in girlfriend doesn't exactly apply.





	Flower Crowns and Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and am making no profit

Dean walks through the empty corridors, bag hanging precariously off his shoulder as he saunters towards his locker. He hasn’t even opened the thing before a huge bear of a boy leans on it.  
“You’re gonna make me late for history.” Dean informs the giant but his smile is wide and Sam just rolls his eyes. “Speaking of which don’t you have your own classes to get to?”

“Free period.” He says as explanation.

Dean just shoves him playfully and starts dialling his combination.

Sam lets himself be moved even though the both of them know who would best the other in regards to strength.  
“I was just checking if we’re still on for the concert tonight?”

“Course we are, unless you’re bumming out on me?” Dean gives Sam an over-exaggerated stink eye and Sam rolls his eyes again.

“I was actually going to ask you the same question?"

“Why would I back out, got these babies practically for free. And when am I going have the chance to go to Censored Twinkie concert again, in Lawrence of all places?”

“Because,” Sam starts, giving Dean a complacent smile, “I’m supposed to meet your presumed girlfriend tonight and every other time we’ve made arrangements she’s always cancelled at the last minute.”

“Hey,”  
Dean slams his locker shut, history textbook tucked under his one arm and the other raised to wag a finger playfully at Sam, though his eyes squint with an unconscious seriousness.  
“Don’t go dissing my other half, they got sick. Bronchitis ain’t no joke; Cas couldn’t get out of bed for, like, a week.”

“Sure Dean.” Sam hums appeasingly, but Dean’s blown him off far too many times for him be believe in this ‘Cas’ that his brother’s been dating for the last half year.  
The locker is shut and the combination spun lazily. “See you tonight Sam, you’re getting a lift with Jess there right?” Dean starts walking and Sam follows behind leisurely. 

“Um yeah, but tell me again why can’t I just go with you? Dad gave you the Impala for your birthday.”

“Because Samuel,” Dean twists around, hand clutching the handle leading to his next class. “What’s the point in having a kickass car if I can’t pick up and impress Cas with it? And besides,” he pauses again, smile growing sly,  
“The Impala has a roomy back and I don’t need you and Jess cock blocking me when the concert ends and we get some time to ourselves.”

“Argh, you can’t even keep it in your pants for your imaginary girlfriend.” Sam mumbles as he stalks away. Dean just grins to himself and enters his history classroom, only ten minutes late.”

*****

“I can’t believe we’re getting to see the Rabid Twinkies live!” Charlie trills, practically vibrating with excitement. The only thing keeping her tethered to the group being her girlfriends hand, Dorothy.

“How do you think he managed to get back stage passes for all of us? Must have cost a fortune.”

“No idea, but I’m willing to bet my left nut that he shagged a girl for it.” Jo proclaims walking forward confidently.

“Dean’s not like that, even he has standards.” Jess admonishes. Jo just shrugs, not in the least bit convinced.

“Slow down Jo, you don’t even know where we’re going.” Benny whines from the back of the group, body tilted back as he ambles at a sluggish pace; practically dragging the cooler box he had been assigned to carry. He’d fallen asleep on the hour’s drive it had taken them to get here and he hasn’t exactly woken up yet.

“Dean should be here, he got here early so we could get a good spot.” Sam mumbles as he fiddles with his phone. “Oh wait, here. He says he’s on a hill near the right side of the clearing, next to the tree line.” Sam announces and starts leading the group. It takes them a few minutes but the Impala parked on a small hill is quite the giveaway and they find Dean perched on the hood of his new car.

“Sup guys, thought for a minute you weren’t going to show and it would be just me and Cas.”

“Yeah okay Dean,” Jo mocks, not even facing him as she spreads out the blanket she had brought along with her.

“So where is this Cas, or is he sitting beside you and we just didn’t notice?” Sam snarks and Dean gives his brother a glare.

“Gone to talk to the bro, Cas will be back in a few minutes.” Dean answers coolly and everyone stands awkwardly, except Benny who had collapsed on the blanket Jo had laid out and had promptly passed out, until Jess claps her hands and smiles wide.

“What a lovely view Dean, you must have fought tooth and nail for this place.” She states gazing down the hill where they have a perfect unobscured view of the massive stage that’s almost completely put together. Everyone mumbles in agreement and start to scatter a bit on the grass around the car, laying soft blankets and sipping on soda as they wait for the concert to start.  
After about half an hour waiting the sun goes down, prompting the concert crew to turn on the tall flood lights in the corners of the clearing. People were really starting to filter in, most of them situating themselves near the front of the stage, and soon a thousand or so people can be seen mingling below them. But plenty of people had gotten the same idea as them and makeshift camps can be seen dotting the clearing. Jo, who had been trying to crush a soda can against her forehead, notices someone climbing up their hill towards them. By the time they’ve breached their little private circle she frowns and stands up.

“Can we help you?” she asks, a little condescendingly and the girl looks at her, flower grown nestled around her head and squints confused as she keeps walking.  
“Um, I don’t think so.” They despond, voice deeper than Jo expected and she mentally corrects herself. Not that she could blame herself with the boy wearing high-waist shorts and a floral blouse.

The boy keeps moving forward until he’s climbing onto the hood of the impala and curling under Dean’s arm. Mouths literally fall open and Dean wears a self-satisfied smirk on his face, the brunt of it directed at Sam.

“Guys, I’d like you to meet Cas, my boyfriend.” He emphasizes, looking far too pleased with himself.

No one says a weird, everyone far too busy staring at Cas and Dean looks down to do the same.  
“Where’d you get the flower crown babe?” He asks playing with the flowers with the hand stretched over the boy’s shoulders and Cas slaps his hand aside when he ends up liberating a flower.

“I made it, there’s a bunch of them littered by the side of the stage and I couldn’t resist. I made one for Gabe too, that’s why I was gone so long.”

“It’s nice, looks pretty on you.” Dean says fondly plucking the flower he had pulled out and tucking it behind his own ear.  
The uncharacteristic action pulls everyone out of their reverie and Sam manages to get the first word.

“You’re real?” he exclaims and Jess shoves him but he just ignores her.  
Cas smiles small before answering,

“Well that depends on what you consider to be ‘real’. Like if we were in a simulation the feeling of touch could be activated through certain parts of the brain so you might physically believe I am here when in actuality I'm not. I could be a figment of your imagination and I wouldn’t even know it.” When he pauses, what was meant to have been sarcastic response seemed to be giving him an existential crisis and Cas looks out to the trees deep in thought; Dean turns to face his friends, their faces bewildered and suspicious but they don't seem to notice the smile Cas is hiding behind his turned head or the one pulling at Dean's mouth. 

“You’re pranking us; this is all a hoax isn’t it.” Sam announces, his declaration more of a statement than a question and Dean gives him a withering look.

“Hey, Cas might be a catch but I don’t think I’m that far out of his league.”

“You said you had a girlfriend!” Jo is quick to follow and Dean just shakes his head, smug smile back to full force.

“Nuh ah, I never said I had a girlfriend. I called him Cas and you all just assumed he was a girl.”

“You lead us on!” Jo accuses. “You assumed.” Dean repeats.

“So when you said Cas, it wasn’t short for Cassandra or Casey it was short for…” Charlie trails off and Dean finishes for her.

“Castiel.” Dean announces, looking incredibly proud of himself.

Once again everyone falls silent and Cas pulls himself far out enough of his own head to refocus back on Dean.

“Can I use your jacket? I know it’s not that cold but my chest is still a little funny from the bronchitis and I don’t want to get sick again.”

“Yeah, sure of course.” Dean fishes out the Impala’s keys from his jean’s pocket and hands them over into Cas’s waiting hand. “If you aren’t feeling well, we can move into the Impala.” Dean offers voice concerned and Cas smiles appeasingly as he shuts the door and shrugs on Dean’s leather jacket.

That surprises everyone; Dean doesn’t let anyone touch that jacket. He’d nearly broken Dick Roman’s hand when he’d stolen it from Dean’s locker during wrestling practice one time. Everyone had taken it as the warning it was and no one’s touched it since. And yet here’s this boy wearing it with the sleeves over his hands like it was a sweater.  
“That’s not necessary Dean.” He assures him making a show of wrapping Dean’s arms around him, “Besides, we’re here to hang out with your friends, not make-out in the back seat of the Impala.”

“Doesn’t make much of a difference with them being so rude.” He mutters, side glancing Sam who hadn’t looked up from his lap since Cas had brought up the bronchitis.

“Don’t be like that Dean; they have every right to question my existence.” Leaning forward Cas faces Dean’s friends, looking a little guilty.

“It’s true the few times Dean has arranged a meeting something always seems to come up. I’m not sure if Dean’s told you but my family doesn’t exactly approve of him, they think I’ve come here with my brother.”

“You have nothing to explain Cas.” Dorothy speaks up, her eyes serious and contrite. “Dean is right, we have been extremely rude and being a little surprised is no excuse. My name is Dorothy and this is my girlfriend, Charlie.”

The redhead pokes her tongue out in greeting and winks.

“I’m Jo, sorry.” Jo says simply not looking Cas in the face but Cas doesn’t seem too phased.

“I’m Jessica, I’m glad to finally meet you Castiel.” Jess introduces herself, smiling sweetly, “And this asshole is my boyfriend, Sam.” She points to Sam, her tone growing slightly cold.

“Oh so you’re Sam.” Cas exclaims excitedly.  
“I didn’t expect you to be so tall! The way Dean always describes you always had me thinking of a shaggy haired little kid.”

“He would, does he talk about me a lot?” Sam queries glancing sheepishly up at Cas.

“Can’t get him to stop, the day you got your acceptance letter from Stanford he couldn’t talk about anything else.”

“But you figured out a way to shut me up, eventually.” Dean flirts, pulling Cas to sit in his lap and nosing at his throat. Cas squirms a bit, laughing and twists around so that his body faces everyone else whilst still on Dean’s lap.

“But congratulations on the scholarship. My mom went there as well, great place to go if you want to become a lawyer-”

Cas is interrupted though when suddenly Benny jerks upright like he’d just been electrocuted.  
“I’m up, I’m up; totally awake.” He grumbles rubbing his eyes open.  
He freezes though when he sees the boy perched on Dean’s lap and squints as if he isn’t sure if he’s seeing things or not.  
“Who’re you?”

“I’m Castiel.” He answers looking slightly intimidated at the deep frown on such a big man.

“Dean’s Cas?” he continues, yawning.

“Yup.” Dean answers for him, looking incredibly happy and Benny just nods.

“That’s cool, I’m Benny. I gotta piss.” And with that said the guy lumbers off to relieve himself in the trees.

“And that, ladies and gentlemen,” Dean exclaims, throwing his arms out dramatically. “Was the proper response to meeting my boyfriend.” His theatrics ends quickly though when Cas falls forward with Dean’s movement and lands on Sam.

“Who won’t be one for long if that happens again.” Cas grouches allowing Sam to help him back up.

Soon after that the concert finally starts and any talking is drowned out by screaming as the Rabid Twinkies walk on stage, having finally arrived and were not here to disappoint. It’s Charlie who notices the flower crown worn by the lead guitarist at which point Cas mentions that the guitarist is his older brother, Gabriel. He was the one to get them all tickets and had even convinced his brother to get them all backstage passes.  
At which point Charlie announced that Cas was now her best friend and Jo had bestowed upon him a proper apology.  
By now Jo had gone down to dance in the thick crowd below, dragging along Benny to act as her buffer and Dorothy and Charlie soon followed them, too caught up in the music to be swayed by the thought of dancing with drunk and sweaty teenagers. Sam and Jess had settled themselves on the bank of the hill simply watching the performance, leaving Dean and Cas alone on the hill.  
They’re still sitting on the Impala, this time with Cas on the hood and Dean slouched back on the edge between his legs, Cas’s head rested on his shoulder singing along softly in his ear.

“I can see why your mom forces you to go to church, if I could watch you singing hymns all day I’d be going to church every Sunday.”  
Cas snorts at that and shakes his head slightly, still on Dean’s shoulder.

“Trust me, my church doesn’t accept people like us, you don’t want to go there.” Dean says nothing for a bit and it’s only when the current song finishes and goes onto the next does he speaks up again.

“You know they’ll find out eventually right.”

Cas shrugs, “Dad already knows, so do my brothers. It’s just my mother that has a problem with how I live my life.”

“And when you tell her you’re dating me?”

“I’m not going to.”

“Cas.” Dean groans, leaning his own head back onto Cas’s shoulder. “Would you not rather tell her than have her find us with my dick up your ass?”

“Real mature Dean,” Cas answers dryly, “And truthfully? No I don’t, because whatever way she finds out she will lock me away and I won’t see light for the next ten years.”

Dean stays quiet this time and Cas, sighing, turns Dean’s head to kiss him. Pulling back Cas looks hard in his eyes and holds his face tightly.

“Half a year, I have half a year left until I can flip the bird to that woman and never see her again. I know we haven’t known each other long but if you are willing to wait half a year for me I am willing to follow you wherever you go.”

“Geez Cas, way to pile on the heavy stuff.” Dean mutters but as he turns to face Cas his smile is pleased and more than a little self-satisfied.  
“Anywhere in particular you want to go.” Dean mumbles between the kisses he presses onto Cas neck.

“We could be living in a frozen tundra and I would be perfectly satisfied just by having you at my side.”

Dean pauses here to chuckle, “Okay that was way too much cheese in a single sentence and a complete lie since we both know that you wouldn’t survive a minute in a place that didn’t have an average temperature of 86.”

Cas nods contemplatively, “Good point, maybe somewhere hot with a nice beach perhaps.”

“Now you’re talking, gonna have to fight off a couple of sharks when you whip out the bathing suits.”

Cas laughs and nuzzles Dean’s temple, “If I know you you’ll somehow convince me to wear board shorts and one of your old shirts.”

“You’re like a magic eight ball baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! My second fanfic! I'm keeping these short because I'm still not sure what i'm doing but i had fun writing this so, yeah. I'm not sure if you can tell but I struggled a bit to have Dean talk about Cas without referring to his gender so cut me some slack if it sounds weird.  
> If you guys would like me to keep going, as in make this one shot into an actual fic, and actually willing to read more let me know in the comments below.


End file.
